hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1003 - 16 Chefs Compete
The third episode of Season 10 of Hell's Kitchen aired on FOX, on June 11, 2012. On that episode, the chefs served lunch to immigrants, one chef received a pep talk from a former contestant, and one team made a comeback at dinner service. Intro While going back to the dorms, Robyn said that if Barbie thought she could throw her and Kimmie under the bus in front of Ramsay, then there would be hell to pay as Barbie declared war on the former. On the patio, Robyn declared Barbie as the person bringing the red team down, but while Christina told her that if they gave Barbie enough rope that the latter would hang herself, Robyn accused Barbie of hanging all of them. Then, Robyn accused Barbie of sabotaging the entire red team that night, while the latter felt that the former was starting to crack. The next morning, at 5:47 AM, Barbie vindictively did the dishes while stomping loudly, irritating an awoke Robyn as the latter claimed she did not make that amount of noise when she walks. Eventually, a frustrated Robyn and Tiffany confronted Barbie on her attitude, as Tiffany threatened to choke Barbie out, and Robyn was that close to snapping Barbie’s neck, a pissed Justin told the women to shut up. However, Barbie did not feel threatened by either Tiffany or Robyn’s threats. Team challenge As the arguing continued, Ramsay called the dorms, and told Brian to have everybody changed and downstairs immediately. As the chefs went down, Kimmie felt that the women could not keep fighting any longer, and they had to come together as a team or else they would lose a challenge and get stuck doing a punishment. Meeting Ramsay at the back hallway, he told the chefs to keep quiet as they saw a bunch of people singing the American is Beautiful song in the dining room, leaving Dana confused of what was happening. After the singing, the judge declared the group of people in the dinning room American citizens, which Guy felt for very much as he only became an American citizen four months ago, and knew how hard it was to become one as he applied twice. Then, Ramsay told the immigrants that in honor of them becoming American citizens, they would be served an all-American meal, and told the teams that the first one to complete all their tables were the winners. For the Immigrants Lunch Service Challenge, each team must serve lunch to 60 people with the menu consisting of a California cobb salad appetizer, Nebraska beef sliders, a thin New York styled pizza, and a Wisconsin grilled cheese sandwich. After Danielle expressed hope to get everything out correctly, the women received their first order as Ramsay reminded them to serve the salads out first before the entrées. However, while Roshni and Tiffany were getting the salads ready, the men had nobody on the salad station until Royce volunteered. In the red kitchen, Barbie decided to fire her pizzas of despite not being close to serving entrées yet, and when Ramsay questioned why she would do that, Barbie admitted that it was a mistake as a pissed Kimmie told her to communicate with her. After, Robyn reminded her teammates that all the cobb salads had to go out before the entrées, which Ramsay appreciated, and she decided to help Roshni and Tiffany out on the salad station in order to prove to Ramsay that she had it. Thanks to Robyn, the women were able to get their salads out quickly and move onto entrées, but in the blue kitchen, no food has left as Royce struggled on the salads by himself. Despite Royce feeling that he had it, he served a cobb salad with mushrooms, Ramsay said that they were not needed, and a frustrated Clemenza called Royce an idiot for struggling on something simple. When Clemenza tried to help Royce out, the latter was not appreciative, but Justin put a hold on the two arguing. Despite that, Clemenza and Guy were able to get the salads accepted. In the red kitchen, Dana brought up her sliders for the first order of entrées, but Ramsay was waiting on the pizza as Barbie was not garnishing them until Kimmie forced her to. When Barbie sent up the pizza, it was burnt, a pissed Ramsay forced the women to eat a piece, and he wanted to flee America than eat a burnt pizza. That led Briana to question Barbie on either sabotaging the women or trying to help, Ramsay kicked the latter off the pizza station, and Dana said that Barbie sucked, before expressing a desire to see her go home. In the blue kitchen, Clemenza was confident as, a native of New York, he ate a lot of pizzas in his life, and that his parents owned a pizzeria. However, despite feeling that it was up his alley, Clemenza sent up a raw pizza, Ramsay called it a joke, and a stunned Justin asked how he could fuck up a pizza when it took two seconds to cook. In the red kitchen, the women began to rally and sent out entrées to the immigrants, while in the blue kitchen, Clemenza’s refire was accepted. However, Brian sent up raw sliders, an embarrassed Ramsay said that the immigrants deserved better than that, and yelled that he could not sink any further than a slider. With Patrick’s help, the refire was accepted, and the men began to hustle for lost time. Eventually, the women only had two tickets left, while the men only had three tables left to complete. After Danielle served their last pizza, Ramsay declared the women the winners, and sent them to the blue kitchen to help the men out. Despite Justin wanting nobody else to help him, Christina said that it was no longer a challenge, and that they had to serve the immigrants. Thanks to the women, the blue diners were finally served their food. Reward The women were rewarded with a trip to San Diego with a safari trip, and got to fly in a private jet, leading Danielle to commented that she was doing more in Hell’s Kitchen that she had in her life. During the reward, Ramsay welcomed them at the runway, and Kimmie was excited to fly in a G4 jet. At the safari, Tiffany compared a rhino to Clemenza, and giraffe kissed Dana, who said was the most action she got in weeks. Later, Ramsay and the women had drinks, and he made them promise that for the next service, they would complete service. Barbie apologized to her teammates for waking them up, but Robyn felt that it was an insincere apology, and did not believe it. Punishment After the women left for their reward, Ramsay chewed out the men for acting fragmented as he felt all seven of them were doing their own thing, before ordering them to come up with a leader. Patrick immediately volunteered and promised to take over the men, but Ramsay told him that he would see it to believe it. Even though Royce felt that Patrick was way over his head, he was willing to see what the latter had if it would help the men win something. The men were punished with hard labor at Ballona Wetlands, and Patrick commented how Hell’s Kitchen sucked when doing the punishments, and they were in a shit day as he tried to get the men to look positive. During the punishment, one of the workers showed the men what they were doing, but Clemenza felt they needed Paul Bunion to help them cut a huge tree down. Later, Patrick told the men to break the branches down into smaller pieces, but Guy felt the former was leading not by example, but by telling them what to do. Despite that, the men were able to work together in lifting a tree, and Justin was proud on how they came together and got the job done. Before service The next day, both teams came downstairs to begin prepping for that night’s service, and Dana remembered the promise they made to Ramsay the other day on completing a service. In the blue kitchen, Patrick tried to lead the men during prep, but Royce felt he was not doing anything substantial, said that Patrick sucked, and flipped him off. However, Patrick felt that Royce needed to calm down on his cockiness as the latter continued to show attitude. After prep, Ramsay had both teams lined up, and after informing them how fed up James was of having to apologize to the diners, he decided to have both Tiffany and Don serve as waiters that night. After the briefing, Ramsay called up Ralph, making Royce nervous, and the former told him to stay confident and focused, reigniting Royce’s determination. After the call, Ramsay asked James to open Hell’s Kitchen. Dinner service Two tables of firefighters and US Marines dined that night. After the men received their first order, Royce was ready with his A++ game, he got his risotto accepted, and declared he was back in the game. While Ramsay wished he called Ralph earlier to inspire Royce, he urged the men to keep their momentum going. In the red kitchen, Dana was not only late on the spaghetti, but served a portion with too much sauce to the point Ramsay compared it to soup. While Dana knew that one fuck up could set off the entire night, she refused to be the person who sent her team down. Meanwhile, Ramsay asked James for some properly written tickets as Don was struggling to spell the word appetizer, and when he did send it up, Ramsay sarcastically congratulated Don for passing sixth grade. Despite that, the men were getting the rest of the appetizers out, and Clemenza was happy things were finally going smoothly for them. Now moving onto entrées, Clemenza called out inconsistent timings for the first order, but managed to serve beautifully cooked lamb, with Ramsay not only urging him to keep the bar rose, but threatened to burn him if he dropped it. In the red kitchen, Dana got her refire accepted, and when the firefighter order came in, Ramsay warned them not to screw it up. Despite Barbie felling confident that her scallops were sexy, they were raw, frustrating Ramsay. In the blue kitchen, the men received the Marines’ order, and while Patrick felt the men’s energy level was great, Clemenza discovered that his Wellingtons were not cooked all the way through, forcing the men to start over. In the red kitchen, Briana called out four minutes on her scallops, much to Ramsay’s shock, and Christina decided to jump over to fish as she felt the former was not pulling her weight. Thankfully, Christina was able to help get the firefighter’s order out. In the blue kitchen, Clemenza said he needed three minutes, but Sous Chef Scott asked why he was slicing his Wellingtons now as it would bleed out the ends. Even worse, Clemenza only had two Wellingtons left to cook on his station and went looking for more, while in the red kitchen, the women were beginning to work on entrées. Briana wanted to step it up for Ramsay, but her cod was burning, frustrating Kimmie as she had all her meat ready. Then, Briana burned another cod, frustrating Kimmie even further, and when she did send up an attempt, it was a half portion. While Briana did not know the cod shrank while cooking, a pissed Ramsay compared it to her brain, shrunk and missing. 90 minutes into dinner service, Clemenza sliced into an overcooked Wellington, and it was his last one before being forced to tell Ramsay. After Ramsay called it a joke, he ordered James to take Clemenza to the Marines’ table and tell them the incident, before offering them New York striploin as a replacement. Fortunately for Clemenza, the marines agreed to the change, and the men began refiring their now revised order. In the red kitchen, Briana got her refire accepted, but Roshni forgot the dumplings for the garnish, which not only did Ramsay called pathetic, but Robyn was not happy about that. In the blue kitchen, the men finally got the marines’ order completed, and entrées continued to fly out of the kitchen. In the red kitchen, the third attempt on the firefighter’s order was sent to the pass, but Ramsay saw that Roshni served raw dumplings, had them touch them, and Dana was distraught that Roshni failed on an easy thing. Then, Briana served burnt cod, Kimmie served raw Wellingtons, and after calling the past two hours a nightmare, Ramsay kicked the women out of the kitchen. While going back to the dorms, Christina was upset that the women fucked up yet again, and felt that both her pride and dignity were gone. Back in the blue kitchen, the men got their final order of entrées out. Post-mortem Having both teams lined up, Ramsay called it yet another difficult and painful evening, but in a sea of shit, there were a couple of highlights. First off, Ramsay welcomed Royce back, and then, he praised Christina for finally finding her voice despite her team not gelling that night. Therefore, the women were named the losers, Ramsay accused them of going so far backwards due to not getting any entrées out, and asked them to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Christina knew that the women let Ramsay down that night as they cooked like a bunch of assholes, and felt they would be lucky if one person went home that night. Briana knew she was going up no matter what, but refused to give up as her departure would hurt the women. As Briana was the obvious first nominee, the women discussed their second nominee as Roshni expressed hope her name would not come up. Danielle considered Barbie for acting quiet that night, and Kimmie considered Barbie as well as she accused the latter of fucking her that night. However, Barbie felt that they all had a sucky night, knew she was a scapegoat yet again, and considered Dana for elimination. Christina agreed with Barbie as Dana did get crushed from the start, but the latter hoped for Barbie to go home as she made several errors in the previous services and would continue to vote for Barbie every time she messed up. Elimination Robyn announced Briana as the women’s first nominee, and Barbie as the second. After Ramsay called the two down, he felt there was one more person who deserved to join them, and called up Roshni to the front for her shocking performance before asking her if she was in over her head. However, Roshni argued that she cooked with her heart and that she loved what she did. Then, Briana said she was a team player, and hoped to bounce back from the cod incident, but Ramsay accused her of disappearing after said incident. Then, Ramsay called Barbie the appendix of the women, but while she admitted to her mistakes, she owned to her mistakes and was trying to help her team. After a tough decision, Ramsay eliminated Briana for her struggles on the cod, and not showing any improvement. During her exit interview, Briana said she wanted to improve herself, and felt Ramsay did not see the passionate side of her. After Briana left, Ramsay sent Barbie and Roshni back in line, and told the chefs that while he was looking for a leader, he felt more than one was disappearing, before warning them that their next challenge would test them more than before. While being dismissed, Dana called it annoying for Barbie to still be around, while the latter felt she was not going anywhere until Ramsay decided it. Then, Royce felt the men were back in it, and that the women were going down the next day like they did that night. Ramsay's comment: "Tonight, Briana had a battle with the cod, and the cod won. And that's why her time in Hell's Kitchen was a short one." Category:Episodes Category:Season 10